The beach
by smores2946
Summary: A day at the beach gets a certain Hyuuga riled up Rated M for i guess mention of sexual stuff


**So this is pretty shitty (in my opinion) to my usual writing, i was bored, and i was watching Naruto SD (seriously if you want to laugh your ass off go watch it on anime waffles . tv i literally cried i was laughing so hard) and yeah i hop you guys like it!**

* * *

The Beach

Neji stood their patiently with Shikamaru and Sasuke as the other males of the group were restlessly waiting for the girls to finally finish changing into the bathing suits for the beach. Each of the boys wore their swim trunks of their own respective colors. The ever stoic Hyuuga brought the back of his hand up to his forehead wiping away the light sheen of sweat. Unfortunately he couldn't stop the sweat that decided to drip down his abs down to his black swim trunks that hung low on his pale hips, this cause unwanted attention by females that he found quite annoying.

"I cannot wait to see Sakura in he bathing suit!" cried Lee happily, Neji only shook his head.

"what are you guys doing?" All the males turned to see Ino wearing a purple bikini with a bandeau top and a normal bikini bottom

"Wait! How did you?!" Ino blinked at Naruto

"how did I what?"

"the dressing rooms are over here!" he pointed his thumb to the ones behind them, she looked behind him

"that's the mens baka"

"oh...that explains a lot" she grimaced as she took the beach ball and pegged him in the face with it

"oi!"

"oops, it slipped"

"Ino pig quit picking on Naruto thats my job"Sakura then came along with her pink hair up in a messy pony tail wearing a simple white bikini

"SAKURA!" her head snapped to Lee

"shit" she quickly ran behind Sasuke "boundaries Lee!"

"i will fight you for the lovely blossom Sasuke!"

"not now Lee"

"but we must! You!" he dramaticaly pointed a finger at the Uchiha "are one of my many eternal rivals!" he groaned while rolling his eyes riling Lee up even more. The distraction gave Sakura the chance to quietly slip back next to Ino. Neji watched the scene unfold until he heard someone whisper behind him

"nii san..." he turned around to see Hinata wearing a simple lavendar one piece, she had a light pink blush on her cheeks "do I look okay?" a small smile came to his lips

"you look great" she gave him a beaming smile as her eyes brightened

"a-arigatou nii san"

"WOW HINATA CHAN YOU LOOK AMAZING!" The loud blonde suddenly jumped infront of her causing her cheeks to turn scarlet as she stuttered out words

"Naruto.." Neji growled, the blonde nervously turned around to face the younger Hyuugas cousin

"heh, hey there * gulp * Neji, ol pal" Hinata took this moment to slip away with the other two girls to play with the beach ball.

Shikamaru looked around noticing they were missing a female

"hey" all the males, forgetting their quarrels turned to look at him

"where's Tenten?" at the mention of his female teammates name Neji's anger for Naruto had completely melted away, he had been dying to see her in a swim suit for the past week ever since they made these plans, and now she was no where to be seen '_well damn..' _Suddenly Kiba whistled

"well while we wait, i'd like to get to know that fine piece of ass over there" all the males looked to wear he was starring and all of their throats even Hyuugs Neji's went dry at the sight before them. A short tan girl stood near the shore so the water would tickle her toes but go no further, her long tan shapely legs lead to a toned voluptuous butt that was simply covered by a turqoise bikini bottom that was held on the sides by two tied strings, it appeared purple though due to the sheer pink piece of cloth that was knotted on her left hip and that came down mid thigh on her right leg, her hour glass figure surpassed Ino's as her small waist showed perfect definition even from behind.

Her long brown hair fell in waves to her lower back but the rest of her was covered by a large wide brimmed hat that was a sandy color, slightly flimsy as it blew in the wind. Somehow, Neji didn't understand how, he found himself following all the males as they made their way over to the attractive girl

"hey hot stuff" Kiba started "never seen you before, what's your name?" he gave a flirtacious smirk waiting for a response when suddenly the girl turned to face all the males and all of them fell anime style but then quickly recooperated

"TENTEN?!" they all yelled simultaneously she starred at them with wide eyes and blinked a few times before bursting out into giggles

"well who else would it be?" Kiba sputterred

"it's just-i mean- you look...well..."

"what? Do I look bad?" she pouted as she looked down at her self, Neji watched the uncertainty and insecurity immediately take home in her eyes.

He elbowed Kiba in the gut as he then said

"no, you look amazing" Her head shot up to look at him as a bright red blush came over her cheeks, she looked down and with an embarassed smile said

"thank you Neji" he smirked at her adorable reaction. All the boys were shocked at first, but then began to tease

"Neji! Did you just flirt!?"

"atta boy Nej!"

"get some!" he glared at them hopping they'd stop but no such luck.

"come on Tenten" he grabbed the still red faced girls hands and began to lead her away "let's go for a walk"

"o-okay"

"careful you crazy kids!"

"make sure you use a condom!" Neji cursed under his breath _'idiots'_ They continued walking for a good distance and neither of them noticed that they were still holding hands until a strong wind came and blew Tenten's hat off her head, Neji was quick to react though and caught it for her, she smiled as she took the hat

"thanks Neji" he smirked as he then saw a blush quickly spread through her cheeks when she saw their intertwined hands "y-you don't have to hold my hand if you don't want to Ne-"

"i want to" her gaze locked with his and she gasped a the heated look in them,, they were so intense and with the orangish glow from the quickly setting sun, it was literally taking her breath away.

Without either of them noticing they began to slowly lean in to one another, gazes flickering between their lips and eyes, just as their lips were about to touch, they were interrupted

"come on already Neji!"

"andale andale! We aint got all day!" Neji growled as he turned to see a his friends watching with smug looks on their faces. Tenten was a little disappointed that their soon to be moment had ended, _'oh well, it was nice while-_' she suddenly was cut off as she heard Neji mutter

"fuck it" he then grabbed her large hat and and used it to shield them while he bruisingly crushed his lips against hers. She moaned in approval as she immediately wrapped her arms tightly around his neck, he deepened the kiss as he shoved his tongue into her mouth she squeaked as her head was pushed back with the amount of force he used, but she just pushed back and it went on like this as their tongues battled to dominate one anothers.

They then pulled away breathlessly with a light pink on Neji's cheeks while Tenten's were bright red, his arm dropped releasing their shield, she wasn't able to concentrate on anything except for the handsome Hyuuga that just kissed the hell out of her, she only heard Kiba say one thing

"so, whens the wedding?"

* * *

**Why not review?**


End file.
